Various proposals have been made heretofore for collapsible supports for various applications and including in particular supports for flexible bags while being filled with loose materials. Examples of these and the classification of the same in the classified files of the United States Patent Office include LeBourgois, U.S. Pat. No. 930,394 (248-166); Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,764 (248-157); Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,291 (248-164); Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,816 (248-97); Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,648 (248-150); Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,520 (248-97); Beugin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,928 (248-99). The supports of both Wilson and Walker are foldable and the principal components can be detached from one another without the aid of tools but neither has any provision for holding the two folding components rigidly extended, nor can the principal components be separated from compact packaging and shipment. The Beugin device is simply a frame insertable within the open end of a bag and effective to hold it in open position while being used as a scoop to gather loose material. The other prior patents are merely of passing interest and fail to disclose important features of the present invention.